Rain is beautiful
by Monsieur-Grey
Summary: Un Grey énervé. Une Juvia en pleure. De la pluie. Toujours de la pluie.


_**Rain is beautiful**_

* * *

Grey était énervé. Voilà une chose qui n'échappa pas à l'œil amoureux de Juvia. Qu'arrivait-il à son très cher Grey-sama ?

 **\- Tout va bien, Grey-sama ?** Demanda la mage d'eau

 **\- Tu peux pas me lâcher une minute ?!** Répondit le mage de glace.

Le brun tapa du poing sur la table et sortit de la guilde. La bleue le regarda s'enfuir. Elle ne voulait même pas essayer de le réconforter. La remarque que Grey venait de lui faire l'avait blessée. Essayant tant bien que mal de retenir ses larmes, Juvia s'assit à l'endroit où se tenait son Grey-sama il a quelques instants.

 **\- Ne t'en fais pas pour lui. Il ne pensait pas ce qu'il disait.** La rassura Mirajane qui avait tout entendu sans vraiment le vouloir.

La mage d'eau jeta un rapide coup d'œil à la barmaid de Fairy Tail. Les mots qu'elle venait de prononcer ne l'avait pas du tout réconforté. Ça avait même l'effet inverse. De plus en plus malheureuse, la bleue quitta la guilde précipitamment, voulant cacher à tous ses larmes. Pourtant, tous savent bien ce qu'il se passe lorsque Juvia est triste : il pleut des cordes.

* * *

Pleurant de plus en plus, les larmes de Juvia se mêlaient maintenant aux gouttes de pluie tombant du ciel. La jeune femme s'aventurait de plus en plus dans les rues de Magnolia, ne regardant pas vraiment où elle allait. Les rues devenaient de plus en plus sombres, et de plus en plus inquiétante. La bleue fit soudainement face à une impasse et décida de faire marche arrière. Cependant, elle n'avait pas remarqué la bande d'homme qui la suivait de près depuis qu'elle était sortie de la guilde. Quelle fut donc sa surprise lorsqu'elle voulut rebrousser chemin.

 **\- Qui êtes vous ?** Demanda Juvia, confuse.

Pour toute réponse, la bande d'affreux se mirent à rire.

 **\- Qu'est-ce qu'une jolie fille comme toi fais sous la pluie ? Tu vas attraper froid ...** Dit l'un eux en s'approchant de plus en plus de la mage d'eau.

 **\- Ne ... Ne touchez pas Juvia ... !**

La bleue recula de quelques pas avant d'heurter le mur derrière elle. La peur s'empara alors de tout son corps. Impossible pour elle de se défendre. La tristesse et la colère que la jeune femme éprouvait envers Grey ainsi que la peur qu'elle ressentait l'empêchaient d'agir. Alors elle pria. Elle pria pour que quelqu'un, n'importe qui, lui vienne en aide.

 **\- On va t'aider à te réchauffer.** Assura un autre.

Ils approchaient de plus en plus. Le cœur de Juvia battait de plus en plus en fort. L'idée que ces hommes la touche lui faisait peur. Même très très peur.

 **\- Je vous interdit de toucher un seul de ses cheveux.** Prévint alors une voix derrière eux.

Sans qu'ils ne comprennent rien, les hommes sont soudain attaqués par ce qui ressemble à une tornade gelée brune. Le garçon enchaîna les coups de pieds, poings, magies pour défendre la jeune femme. Une fois à terre, il ne restait qu'une mare de sang se mélangeant aux gouttes d'eau. Les cadavres des malfrats y baignaient tranquillement.

Si elle n'était pas encore sous le choc, sans doute Juvia aurait sauté au coup de son sauveur. Néanmoins, elle le fit inconsciemment. Ses jambes fléchir sous l'émotion et son héros vint la rattraper. La bleue caressa doucement la joue de l'homme qui l'avait sauvé.

 **\- Grey-sama ... Pourquoi avoir sauvé Juvia alors que vous ne l'aimez pas ?**

 **\- Juvia ... Je n'ai jamais dit que je ne t'aimais pas. Au contraire. Je t'aime plus que tout au monde. Excuse-moi, je suis qu'un minable ... Je ne mérite pas ton amour ... Tu es beaucoup trop bien pour moi ...** Avoua le brun.

Le cœur de Juvia battit la chamade. Cela faisait des années qu'elle attendait ce moment. Et le voilà enfin venu. La bleue sourit. Instantanément, les nuages gris disparurent.

 **\- Grey-sama. Vous n'êtes pas un idiot.** Assura la mage d'eau.

Sans qu'elle ne comprenne ce qu'il se passe, des lèvres glacées se posèrent sur les siennes. Ce fut d'abord un baisé timide. Puis il devint de plus en plus passionné. Leur amour éclatait enfin au grand jour.


End file.
